lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
March 1705 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - March 1705 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Levant (Medierranean) and Caspian Sea. *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific. *Rain and floods in the East Indies. *Storms in the North Atlantic, Black Sea, and Northern Europe. *Typhoons in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters El Escorial *The new Chinese ambassador to Spain, Master Jiang has announced, “Shantung China is pleased to recognise Spain! I relay to you glad tidiings also! Lord Minji is in receipt of your letters and is, at least temporary, in agreement for his father’s arrangements to continue unaltered!" Ministers of the royal council of Spain have been sceptical about a claim said to have come from the Five Guilds of Madrid that 60,000 members of the guilds are eligible to join the Hermandad militia. They don’t believe this figure to be correct but agree that anyone who can prove their eligibility and signs up will be allowed to join. When news of this reached Madrid, member of the guilds there denied that any such figure as high as 60,000 had been put forward by them. A judicial review is underway to establish the standing of this militia and the legal rights of the Five Guilds which is expected to issue its report sometime during early 1706. There is said to have been some hilarity at court that the crown government of an absolute monarch is willing to spend 200,000 maravedis to make sure a few townsmen are not wronged, but this was countered by the official assertion that subjects of the Crown of Spain value their rights and like to have their say on what their rights and Hull *France’s Northern Patrol Group of 15 frigates, accompanied by ten prizes - all English merchant ships recently taken - appeared off Hull two days after an English fleet had sailed into that port. To reach this position the French had to sail 22 miles up the River Humber. From the crow’s nests of their ship’s masters French lookouts were able to count at anchor here 115 ship of the line and three cruisers. On learning this a proposal to send a marine detachment ashore to investigate further was quickly rejected! Munich *The Emperor and Empress have agreed to become godparents to the newly born children of the Elector of Bavaria. Prince Maximillian was informed of this by His Sacred Majesty as they took a stroll in Nymphenburg Park. Maximillian then asked if Leopold would allow J.S. Bach to attend upon himself for just a few months to allow him to hear the beauty of Bach’s music during his recuperation (the Elector has not been in the best of health of late)? The closing date for the Bayerischer Defiliermarsch has been brought forward a year to 20th August 1706. Berlin *Baron von Alstien, speaking on behalf of the Electorate of Brandenburg, stated that ‘Brandenburg recognises the rule of the House of Bavaria over the principality of Wurtemburg’, doing so since the ex-duke of Wurtemburg has already acceded to this. Turning to the matter of the French peace proposal, he suggested the terms would be acceptable to most princes of Germany if the clause demanding Austria does not attack France is amended to state that Austria may do so if France sends troops into the Holy Roman Empire, which action would negate the clause. Oran *It is a remarkable and curious thing, but having put to sea it has been observed that several HWIC merchant ships dumped their cargo over the side off the port of Oran! Venice *Doge Francesco Morosini II of Venice has indicated he is interested in having the Republic of St. Mark join the Holy League of St. George. Portsmouth *Portsmouth has been graced by the presence of James II, the exiled Jacobite King of England, who has dined and visited with local dignitaries. Portsmouth has declared for the Jacobite cause, and broadsheets extolling the divine right of His Majesty as the rightful ruler of the country are in the process of being distributed! Regensburg *Duke Leopold of Lorraine has travelled in person to the Imperial Diet where he protested that his duchy should not be handed over to France. “It was only returned to my family in 1697, with the consent of King Louis as proved by his signature to the Treaty of Ryswick of that year. I must say Austria was our guardian during the years of exile, and at the same time I do not personally harbour ill feelings toward King Louis but wish to be his ally as well. It is my hope that we may stridently have a lasting peace along the Rhine and may come to see both the Houses of Austria and France as benign to Lorraine.” “On the matter of Wurtemburg, I do feel sorry for the previous duke since it seems to me he was forced out of office under duress. If this is the way princes are to be selected in the Empire it does not bode well for the future. I call on our beloved Emperor to promise that such breaks of the Imperial Peace will not be tolerated as weclook ahead. What is done is done, but if one prince can militarily swallow up another’s demesnes, then what security do any of us have? What is the difference between that kind of fear and domination, and domination by the King of France who is at least honest enough to declare his intentions openly? But as I say, may friendship prevail, and open talking be allowed without fear!” Graf von Schonborn voted in support of Prince Maximillian of Bavaria being recognised as ruler of Wurtemburg, and on the second motion he used the Austro-Imperial votes and influence to go against the French peace proposals. Leopold Ignaz, Furst von Dietrichstein, Lawyer to the Emperor, gave this answer to Charles Ancillon, the jurist representing the King of France, in relation to the speech he delivered in this chamber last month: “In the first case, it was the French who first used the figure of Christ on the cross for political purposes, not Austria, and this is recorded in the press. Secondly, the Spanish terms for peace are widely supported throughout Europe by most states. Austria is certainly willing to abide by them. Austria has also positively responded to the request from Russia for a ceasefire and has ceased all aggressive actions from last month and is only taking defensive actions.” “France has chosen not to accept this opportunity for peace and continues to attack Austrian forces. Independent states such as the Dutch are calling Louis ‘the man of blood’, and the ‘tyrant of Europe’.” “Austria has always made it clear from before its commencement of hostility that all it seeks is a reasonable peace settlement for England commensurate to the cause of the conflict, relating to how to build dredgers. Therefore Ancillon’s words are misleading - the Austro-English position is linked and is one and the same war.” “Thirdly, Austria broke off marriage negotiations with France when it became apparent that France required the Rhineland as a dowry. The fact that we see last month in the newspaper that France is seeking to buy Prussian territory further proves that France has ambitions on German territory as shown by her demand for Lorraine in a peace settlement. It was French support for states leaving the Empire and encouraging them to do so which led to the conflicts in the Empire over the last few years.” “On the fourth point on the recognition of the English crown, at the Treaty of Ryswick the French recognised the settlement of the Glorious Revolution in England. Attempts to strip England of its colonies and place a Stuart on the throne of England are not justified.” “After it has finished with England the French would turn on Germany. Very simply, French actions show they are not to be trusted. The Empire and England require a reasonable and fair peace settlement.” Chevalier Charles Ancillon then arose, and delivered this argument in defence of France and her monarch: “Can you cite any example since 1700 of French troops crossing over the border of any state which is considered a member of the Holy Roman Empire? You cannot! Moreover, in 1702 France offered every member of the Holy Roman Empire an individual non-aggression treaty with France. The sovereignty of individual member states is enshrined by the Treaty of Westphalia. No member of the Holy Roman Empire needs Austrian permission to sign a treaty! Some members signed this treaty, including Prussia and Saxony. Others, under pressure from Spain and Austria chose not to sign, believing that Leopold would protect their independence. However, we have seen that Austria does not seek to protect independent states. When Prussia and Saxony stood up against Austria, they were attacked by Austria. Wurtemburg did not even need to stand up against Austria to suffer annexation by Austria’s ally, Bavaria. Since 1700 Austria has been the aggressor in Europe, not France. I state no more than the facts; if you choose to ignore them then that is not France’s problem.” “To clarify the Treaty of Ghent for the Dutch Foreign Minister Johann Ostrander, the treaty expires once the final dowry payment has been made in 1740. France, Spain and Flanders have repeatedly stated that they intend to abide by the terms of the treaty. Spain has paid the 1705 dowry payment though following reports in the Herald we are concerned that the spirit of the treaty is being broken. In particular we ask Spain to explain why Irish recruits were being carried by Spanish merchants to Flanders the month Ireland declared for King James, and why it would appear Austria has been using ports in Spain, Flanders, Naples and Milan to recruit privateers to attack French ships? If these governments permitted Austria’s actions then they have breached neutrality. Are they now at war with France?” “Similarly France is concerned about English rebel ships taking up station outside Portuguese colonies. Is Portugal now at war with France? It would appear that nations are queuing up to attack France, except the United Provinces. France thanks the merchants of United Provinces for recognising that a commerce war would merely escalate an already fragile situation. France welcomes all genuine attempts to bring the English conflict to a conclusion, and hopes that William of Orange will now recognise King James’ right to rule and abandon the English rebels who have proclaimed him their king. English rebel forces occupying London, presumably now led by Sir Christopher Myngs, should surrender to King James or to French forces. If they surrender to France, then they will be considered to have done so under the terms of the Concorde of Beauvais. If they surrender to King James then it is his decision how he deals with traitors. The 1705 campaigning season starts shortly.” “I thank Jean d’Angelo of Flanders for acknowledging that England owes France compensation. However, I must correct him concerning the Treaty of Ryswick. This treaty did not extend to the heirs of King James. French proposals require the consent of the legitimate crowned King of England, who is King James Stuart. If Austria and her allies refuse to recognise King James, then that again is their problem.” “The French position in the matter of Bavaria- Wurtemburg is as follows. France has a great deal of sympathy for the Duke of Wurtemburg and regrets that she was unable to mobilise quickly enough to protect Wurtemburg from Austrian-backed aggression as she was obliged to do under the Treaty of Westphalia. France is very disappointed that the aggression should have come from Prince Max of Bavaria who holds the position of Reichsmarshall by gift of Austria and whose bodyguard is Spanish. However, now that the Duke has surrendered, France respects his choice. Consequently France has no grounds to object to Bavaria taking over the administration of Wurtemburg.” “France reminds all nations involved of the arguments the Diet was unable to refute last month: The guilt of England and Austria has been admitted... all that remains is to decide on the damages payable to France. It would appear England and Austria are continuing the wars because if they stop, they know they will have to pay up. I urge the Diet to send a strong signal to Austria that breaking a treaty is not acceptable; and for Austria to seek the support of honourable Holy Roman Empire states to allow her to evade justice is contemptible. France cannot ignore the fact that Austria invaded French territory; and if they were in France’s position neither would any Holy Roman Empire state. If the Diet can suggest another mechanism to bring Austria to justice other than to continue the war Austria started, then France is listening.” Baron von Klinggraffen of Bavaria cast his proxy vote in favour of Wurtemburg becoming a demesne of Bavaria under Prince Maximillian but voted ‘against French peace demands upon the Emperor as they are too harsh and not proportionate or reasonable’. In all when the votes were counted the Elector of Bavaria was been confirmed as Duke of Wurtemburg, and the French proposals have been rejected by the Imperial Diet. Narva *Grand Duke Alexander of Ingria, after tersely stating that he too is a grand duke and not a mere count, announced that he desires an alliance with the new Duke of Estonia. Claiming to have the blessing of Moscow for this, he has proposed that the two dukes share a combined army made of up Ingrian and Estonian units. “These will continue to be raised and funded by Russia but become a new Teutonic Army for the defence of the Baltic States,” he said. Kingston *While the French garrison was at rest in Kingston, the men and officers under Colonel Killigrew and comprising the Jamaica Regiment, late in the service of the English Crown but having been put under the care of the Honourable West India Company, appear to have deserted en masse and fled into the interior of Jamaica! Charleroi *As she visited Charleroi, Countess Mary of Ghent, Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands told Count Charles of Charleroi, the governor that she welcomed Austria’s acceptance of the ceasefire proposal and expressed her hope that the press would not refer to Jacobite privateers as ‘Dunkirkers’ since Dunkirk is now a port in Flanders and has nothing to do with the Jacobites. She also stressed that Jean D’Angelo’s speech to the Diet last month was on the direct instruction of the duke (the King of Spain) rather than ordered by herself as viceroy. Besancon *“The attack must not fail,” muttered Marshal Catinat as he read the orders. As he lifted his head Catinat looked a worried man, but then calmly began issuing commands to offices and messengers, making arrangements for his own soldiers to rest while sending the orders to attack to le Duc de Noailles’ army which was camping close by. Noailles relished the chance for glory, and within hours the Armee des Pyrenees was moving in a wide sweeping deployment to the south of Besancon. This was unseen by the Austrians on account of the thick woods protecting the flanks of De Bagni’s 5th Army. Having established himself south of Besancon, Noailles was flabbergasted to see that not only were stockades being erected around the perimeter but contrary to his intelligence the city was fortified, these defences having been constructed by Vauban in the late 17th century. Still, his orders were not dubious on the point - an assault must go in immediately, and he was happy to oblige. The five green-uniformed battalions of the 4th Regiment of voltigeurs were sent forward in close order to prevent the stockades being finished, which objective was achieved, and without much further ado he ordered the five blue-coated battalions of the Grenadiers a Pied de la Garde, 1597 Regiment Auvergne to provide a forlorn hope and lead the assault against the covered way. They swept forward and were soon engaged by Swiss mercenaries in Austrian service at the covered way. In a brutal and sharp battle the Swiss lost the outer defence works, allowing Noailles to sent forward eight battalions of fusiliers in a second wave to try and grab the main wall as the Swiss fell back. However the Swiss were not so severely beaten as to lose their discipline, and the sallie portes were firmly shut in the face of the fusiliers who without ladders had effectively no means of scaling the defences and had to fall back to the covered way. With no ladders the assault stalled in spite of the imperative that it go ahead. Noailles, frustrated and angry at not being told about the considerable defence works his army faced had no choice but to call off the attack for the time-being. Zurich *Freiherr von Cronsbruch has told Karl Anton Am Rhyn that Austria would like to hire the seven battalions of Swiss musketeers made recently available, and also that a dozen infantry battalions as well as an elite battalion are still in Austrian service. His Excellency has requested to know how much is required to pay them next month? Don Pedro D’Souza then stepped forward and declared that 'on behalf of Spain the full amount is paid,' adding that his King would also like to the hire the seven battalions - and emphasised that unlike the Austrians the payment has already been made! London *London has heard much chatter about the new production of Shakespeare’s ‘Merchant of Venice’. The producer Mister Thackeray has been seen at the Drury Lane Theatre daily and much in the company of the leading lady Miss Swift. However although the original aim of celebrating peace has proven false to date the new production has done much to cheer Londoners. Several lords, ladies and MP’s are known to have taken boxes in the theatre for the first night and the buzz in coffee shops is whether or not the King will come? “Who cares about this stupid war, what about my dresses!” decried a distressed Ms. Belle Watling. She is all of a muddle after her seamstresses were unable to arrange for her new season dresses to be made, and now is terrified that she will have go to the opening night of the Merchant of Venice wearing a 1704 season Parisian dress (hardly a popular choice in London given the current state of affairs). Will she go if a suitable dress is not ready in time? Well it is known that she has ordered a box at the Drury Lane Theatre, but whether she would dare attend in some old French rag from last season remains to be seen! The Thames and its approaches have been unofficially declared free from French naval interference and is open to merchant traffic once again. Las Palmas *At the cathedral of Santa Anna, the Headquarters of the Holy See of Africa, Bishop Ignacio de Castille, serving as Acting Archbishop of Africa has delivered a ‘hell and brimstone’ sermon to celebrate Easter this year. An Easter vigil was held in the cathedral from 3pm until darkness fell, around 6pm, and the scene was repeated in the parish churches of Ceuta, Melilla, Oran, and on the isle of Fernando Po as well as in Spanish missions across Africa. Dresden *The 6th Imperial Army has broken camp north of Dresden and marched off to the west. St. George's Channel & Dublin *An East Indiamen plying through the waters of St. George’s Channel under English colours found itself confronted by a Jacobite fleet of 11 corvettes. The English vessel, while being relatively ungainly, turned to port to try and make a run for the Irish Sea, ultimately with a view to making landfall at Liverpool. The Jacobite cruisers gave chase, and after a surprisingly short time caught up with the ship, threatening to overhaul her. Defiantly the trader ran out her ten guns and shot at the nearest - and missed. Corvettes came up along either of her broadsides with grappling hooks and attempted to board her, at which point the master struck the colours and surrendered his vessel, which was then taken as a prize to Dublin. It was later found to be case in Dublin that the East Indiamen, while not by design a fast sailor in any case, was carrying a cargo of slate which caused her to lie low in the water and made her even slower than normal. Lord Balmerino, Governor of Dublin has given permission for these Jacobite commerce raiders to operate from here as a base from which they can raid the ports of Western England to ‘put severe pressure on the English rebels’. However when asked by a corvette captain whether it would be possible for France to either use or open facilities such as a magazine, shipyard, and gaol in the city, he was somewhat more lukewarm in this commitment. His Lordship was also informed that the King of France would gladly provide coinage to raise at Jacobite garrison in Dublin, he need only ask - although it was also made clear that France has no recruits to spare. Barcelona *The new daughter of King Carlos III and Queen Sophia of Spain has been ennobled and named Maria Elizabeth Sophia Hapsburg, Countess of Barcelona. Versailles *King Louis has advised the Three Estates of France that although it is clear that being in possession of treasonable material would normally require a trial by the King, the sheer quantity of waste paper being created by the enemies of France threatens to engulf the Ministry of Justice. Consequently, he reminds the local nobility that they have a duty to administer justice in their domains; should they fail to act appropriately then King Louis will deem the nobles themselves to be encouraging such treason, the penalty for which they are fully aware. He then stated that there is no question of France abandoning King James Stuart or the Jacobites as has been suggested. However it is true that France is exploring all options for a long term peace, and is adopting a more flexible diplomatic stance to achieve peace. “There will be no ceasefire until others make real diplomatic concessions,” His Majesty asserted. On a lighter note it has been confirmed by the Duchesse de Bouillon that Mademoiselle Prévost will shortly be celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday, but of course being a very fashionable young lady she only admits to being twenty-one! Jassy *A major reconstruction is underway in Jassy around what has already been dubbed the Grand Square, which is also to serve as a parade ground. Constructed to one side of the Palace of the Hopsdar, the square has facing the palace the Ioan Buhusi Great Chancellory. This is a grand mansion with a suite of palatial offices on the top floor for the exclusive use of the Great Chancellor, along with suitable private official accommodation for use when the Great Chancellor is in residence. The offices on the lower floors are also of an impressive standard and are to be equipped with the most modern and efficient of hand-crafted filing-cabinets and desks, mail-distribution systems, &c). The nobles of Moldavia are particularly impressed by this quite glorious development! Lisbon *At Ribeira Palace the Cortez of Portugal has agreed to lowering tariffs against Spanish merchants to 5% from 10%, and also to permit this for all members of the League of Saint George if they do the same for Portugal. However, while the tariff against the Spanish has been reduced in fact as well as in law there was some disquiet when it was learnt that Spain still charges Portuguese merchants the standard tariff rate of 10% while the Genoese wine dealers, for example, are enjoying a 5% tariff. It is presumed that this discrepancy shall be corrected by the Spanish in the near future. Moscow *Before the Russian court Tsar Peter has made the following announcement: “The conflict in Europe shows no immediate sign of ending despite attempts by both Russia and Spain to bring about peace. The reasons for a failed peace can be debated by both sides, however I have given my word to France that Russia is their friend and will stand by their side, and they are under increasing pressure and becoming more isolated. Russia needs to prove its word is its bond, and so this month Russia formally gives Austria notification of a declaration of war. The Russian 1st, 4th and 5th Armies are to prepare to march against Austria.” “This is a new Russia, and one that will fight and win with honour. There will be no attacks on the economy of Austria, and the property of the Austrian people is to be respected. We shall only target the Austrian military and if a town or city is put under siege, then all women and children must be offered the opportunity of free passage, at any time during the siege, to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Any Russian military leader ignoring these guidelines will answer to me.” “Russia has helped Saxony and Prussia in the past, and I am pleased that both nations found their place back in the Empire. Russia has no issue with the rest of the Empire, but with these two nations in particular. Russian forces are not to fire upon Saxon or Prussian units in Imperial service unless first attacked. On the battlefield they should be told clearly our intention is not to fight them, and they should be given the chance to retire with honour.” “I urge all parties, France, Austria and England to search for peace. Russian forces will be recalled to Russia as soon as peace is declared – I seek no material gain from this action.” After barely a second of stunned silence, the courtiers burst into a rapturous roar of approval! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Shantung China *Moldavia *Spain *Persia *Honourable West India Company *Russia *Maharatas *Bavaria *Jacobites Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A dozen French timber-carrying merchantmen have been reported missing in the waters of the West Indies. *A French merchant trader carrying wine has been lost in the Levant. *Eighteen English merchant ships are reported as being lost at sea in the Western Approaches. *Ten English merchantmen have been taken by French cruisers in sight of shore off the east coast of England. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Bavaria to Hesse-Darmstadt, Baron Theodor Heinrich von Stulpnagel. *Kwantung China’s embassy to Burma has closed upon the sad demise of the incumbent ambassador, Zhou Fang, who was a gentle and respected man of great age who is thought to have died of old age. Trade Missions Opened *By Emanuel Wynne at Fort-de-France (Martinque). Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7